


Just A Touch

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuuri, College Student Yuuri, Famous Victor, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, I hate tagging, Laughter During Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Song fic, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Victor, VictUuri, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: Phichit finally gets Yuuri out of the rink and going out to do what most 20 year olds do. And Yuuri ends up meeting someone who makes him more drunk than the drink he's having.Based on the song Touch by Little Mix because it's always stuck in my head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut about victuuri in awhile so here you go.

The blaring of the music had Yuuri's heart pumping with anxiety, not only was he somewhere he has never been but he was also somewhere that is definitely out of his comfort zone. But, as usual, it's always too hard to say no to Phichit when he's begging. That involves Phichit crying and whining with himself on the floor while curling into a ball. It's dramatic and it's enough for Yuuri to find himself at this club. A gay club that is. This wasn't something he ever thought he'd find himself in while going to school in America. The twenty-four year old would be devistated if his family found out he was here, he's already ashamed of himself for stepping into the club without a thought. Yuuri's eyes were drawn to the view he was getting from the front door. The sight of the dim lit club with people about everywhere you could look made his hands shake. Someone like him should not be in a place like this.

Phichit's arm went around the back of his neck with a laugh, "Isn't it crazy? You need to meet someone!"

"Phichit-kun!" Yuuri shouted over the music, "Is this really the place we should be?"

"C'mon, you don't have classes tomorrow. It's Friday, get yourself out there. It's not a classroom or an ice rink, so have fun."

He gulped, following Phichit to the bar that was on the left side of the door and away from the dance floor that was filled with people. They discovered no seats by the bar, Yuuri didn't mind except the fact he was hoping to hide there until Phichit was drunk enough to want to leave and go to sleep. A sigh escaped his lips as Phichit ordered them drinks, handing Yuuri a red glass of alcohol. His best friend nudged his shoulder to motion him to drink it, Yuuri stared at the drink and gasped it. The sounds of the ice cubes hitting the glass make his head already feel hazy.

Yuuri brought the drink to his lips, swallowing the unfamiliar taste and scrunching up his nose as it slid down his throat. 

The scene that was around them was interesting in Yuuri's perspective. People scattered everywhere from the floor to the bar above with tables around for people to put their things. He saw a few pairs of high heels on a table in the far left, couples around one another and friends dancing together with drinks in their hands. Phichit found his line of sight and his eyes lit up, putting his hand on Yuri's shoulder while putting his drink down with the other.

"Dancing looks fun, lets go Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed, staring at the dance floor with awe.

"We just got here. Why don't you go dance and I'll be here until I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

The Japanese man chuckled softly and gave Phichit a subtle nod, his best friend left his drink but Yuuri before going to the floor as a new song started by the dj.

Yuri turned his body away from the floor that he wasn't planning on going towards tonight and continued to drink from the glass. People spoke over the music around him, the sounds of glass hitting the marble counter and laughter in his ear was overwhelming. He's old enough to go to these type of places but Yuuri would rather be in the comfort of his dorm or the ice rink down the way from his favorite coffee shop that has the amazing tea that reminds him of home. Not a club with people he didn't know around him as his friend went to have the time of his life, Phichit has probably been here from the few times he has done the walk of shame into their dorm at early hours of the morning. Yuuri always acted like he didn't notice but of course he did, while Phichit was having fun, Yuuri was studying or staying late at the rink with Ciao Ciao.

He glanced over his shoulder towards the small tables that were by the dance floor, away from the bar where people also stood by small tables with drinks. Yuuri ended up catching the eyes of an older man who was already staring when Yuuri peered at the area. Lighting on that side had just as much as the bar did, which surprised him. The man brought his drink to his smirking lips, his blue eyes sending a wink his way as he continued to listen to his friend talk.

Yuuri turned away, his cheeks going flushed immediately. _Was that towards him?_ He finished his drink, motioning the bartender over to refill it. Even though he's the biggest lightweight, he's going to need more of it after seeing someone like that.

That man by the tables was _gorgeous_. A chill went down his spin, remembering the wink that the older gentleman gave him. Yuuri glanced down at his clothes to see if he looked alright, the tight maroon shirt he wore with black skinny jeans that Phichit made him wear seemed like enough. ( _Phichit said his ass looked great in the jeans and he took his word for it._ ) Not that Yuuri was planning on getting laid tonight but it would be nice since it has been forever. Yuuri's eyes opened wide with shock in his own internal thought, shaking his head he let out a quick breath before turning his head back to find the man gone. Frowning, Yuuri gave his drink attention again.

"I hope you weren't looking for anyone else."

The Russian accent startled Yuuri, snapping his head to where Phichit stood to find the man from the table. His silver hair slightly hiding his right eye as he beamed at Yuuri, he's even prettier up close. The pale skin that glowed in the lighting in the spot where they stood, his own glass of a different drink being held in his hand. There was a slight height difference that Yuuri wished he didn't find compelling but his weak self did.

"Oh, uh, no. I wasn't." Yuuri replied dumbly, wanting to hit his head for being so stupid. 

A laugh escaped the pretty man's lips while he set his own glass down by Yuuri's own, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Yuuri instantly said.

Yuuri found the Russian getting himself comfortable, he wore a grey, long sleeve button up shirt and dark blue, denim jeans. There was an aura to him that made Yuuri bite down on his bottom lip. The man was definitely fit by the way his shirt hugged all the perfect parts of his body, including his biceps. _How was something this gorgeous standing next to Yuuri?_ It should be impossible to be _this_ attractive.

"I'm Victor," the man held out his hand which Yuuri gladly shook.

"Yuuri."

"Yuuri? That's a unique name."

The way his name rolled off Victor's tongue made Yuuri's knees weak, "I'm from Japan."

"That's a bit far from my own hometown, I'm from St.Petersburg." Victor replied casually, his eyes showing that he was intrigued.

"Russia," Yuuri murmured with a smile. "And how is it living there?"

"Beautiful, especially during the winter."

"Then what has you here during December?" 

Victor grinned at the question as he tilted his head slightly, "Buisness.. And pleasure."

The emphasis on ' _pleasure_ ' was enough for Yuuri's cheeks to blush. A stranger like him was too dangerous for Yuuri's liking but he couldn't help but focus on Victor more, he's never met someone so gorgeous before. He has to be a model. An actor? Who the hell knows, he's gorgeous. There had to be a catch, no way in hell was something this gorgeous and genuine. From the way his smile grew to his posture while standing, the proper definiton of sex in Yuuri's opinion. He may not have much experience with it, but there wasn't anyway he was going to deny it.

"What about you?"

"Hm?" Yuuri asked confused, trying to hide the fact that he's been checking out Victor this entire time.

"What are you here for?" Victor asked, leaning against the bar with his hands cupped together.

Yuuri paused before realizing what he asked, "Oh- Oh! I am going to the university here."

"You do look young.."

"I'm 24."

"Older than I thought," Victor added to his other sentence, "You're still younger than me."

"Are you a year older or do you hide your age very well?" Yuuri remarked, the boyish grin that Victor was showing him was becoming too distracting for Yuuri's liking. Victor shrugged in reply, reaching for his own drink and sipping it.

"How old do you think I am?"

The younger man thought a moment and taking this chance to subtly check Victor out, "You're still in your twenties since you're able to wear jeans like that."

Victor looked down at his attire and laughed loudly, "Intresting observation."

"You must be over 25."

"You're getting warmer."

He sucked in a breath to continue his thoughts and opening his mouth, "27?"

A sigh left Victor's (kissable) lips while he put his drink down, "What an amazing guesser."

"You think so?" Yuuri murmured, drinking his newly filled glass.

A pause was made, Victor licked his lips at the view he was receiving. Yuuri finished his drink in a few gulps, putting the glass down and felt himself advance towards Victor. There was a hidden connection between the two of them that didn't need words to exchange. Victor's hand trailed towards Yuuri's waist, setting it there comfortably and Yuuri wasn't sure he wanted it go away. His head felt a bit hazy from the two glasses but he wasn't going to let it get in the way now. He wanted to remember this, this face in front of him right now. He was intoxicating.

"You come to bars often to do this sort of thing?" Yuuri asked curiously, a teasing tone to add.

Victor held his intense gaze, "No. But I will now if I meet you here every time."

That wasn't the reply he was expecting, it was better than he expected. Yuuri bit down on his lip slightly, watching Victor's eyes flicker down at his lips before bringing them back up towards Yuuri's brown eyes. "Yeah?" Yuuri breathed.

"Yeah," Victor whispered, their bodies were much closer this time.

They noticed the music change and Yuuri glanced at the floor to find Phichit dancing with a group of people near the right side, a smile glowing off his face. Yuuri glanced at Victor, the Russian watching Yuuri with interest and he looked at the floor. Victor put his drink down and held his hand out for Yuuri, Yuuri's heart began to thump against his chest.

"Let's go dance."

There wasn't a chance to answer as Yuuri took his hand and was dragged towards the floor. Victor pulled him through the crowd till they were near the middle, being pushed by the people around them. Hands went around Yuuri's waist, his body pressed against Victor's as they moved their hips to the music. The beat could be felt on the floor, Yuuri felt Victor slide his leg in between his legs to bring him closer. The younger man wrapped his arms around the back of Victor's neck, their foreheads touched. He could see Victor's pupils slowly dialating by the colorful lights flashing on them. Lips parted once he felt Victor grind his thigh up into Yuuri's crotch, he let out a soft moan that Victor was able to catch the sight of. The amount of people surrounding them only made them get closer, Victor's hands went smooth down Yuri's back to his ass. Cupping the flesh through his tight jeans, it made a groan slip from Victor's own lips that Yuuri wouldn't of expected from someone just grabbing his ass.

Yuuri took the small confidence he had to move his body and turn around, pressing his ass against Victor's crotch as his hands went behind him to hold the back of Victor's head delicately. Victor's cheek was close to his hand, hands wrapping his waist as Yuuri grinding into him from behind. A throaty moan could be heard in his ear, Victor nipped at Yuuri's earlobe. He moved his hips to the beat, grinding back to keep earning the sinful moans from Victor he was sure would make him come right then and there.

"God, you're so sexy, Yuuri." Victor growled in his ear, feeling his hands going up Yuuri's shirt.

A gasp left his lips at the touch, pushing his hips back to put pressure on Victor's hard on. He couldn't help but feel smug that he was able to make the most heart stopping person in this room moan for him from a simple gesture. Victor's hands grasped Yuuri's hips, thrusting his hips toward into Yuuri. Whimpering, Yuuri met Victor's movements with his own grinds. Listening to Victor pant heavily in his ear.

"You seem to be having fun back there," Yuuri spoke lowly, grasping Victor's strands of hair in his hand slightly.

He could feel the smirk against the nape of his neck once Victor kissed his sweaty skin, "You have no idea."

"Think we could take this some place else?"

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, Victor grunted while biting down on his neck to suck a bruise into his tan skin. Yuuri groaned, his eyes shut and only feeling Victor around him. His hands leaving a burning feeling on his skin, their sweaty bodies grinding into one another and it wasn't enough for Yuuri.

"Want to go back to my hotel?" Victor whispered hotly in his ear. "I'm sure there will be no interruptions and I bet you can be louder as you want."

His cock twitched at the words Victor shared with him, Yuuri nodded quickly without a doubt. 

"Let me tell my friend I'm leaving, yeah?"

Victor nodded firmly, Yuuri wanted to whine at the sudden contact he was having slipping away. He turned his body around to say he'd be back, Victor placed his fingers on Yuuri's chin to bring him closer.

The Russian's thumb traced over Yuuri's bottom lips, "Hurry. I'll meet you by door."

Yuuri bit down on Victor's thumb playfully, moving out of the group of people with Victor behind him. They split up as Yuuri went to the spot where he remembered Phichit to be, finding him dancing with a man that had to be around Phichit's age. His best friend caught a glimpse of him, a smile displayed brightly. He walked over quickly to Phichit as he motioned him over, Yuuri leaned into his friend ear.

"I'm going to be gone tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

The shock expression on Phichit's face said it all, "With who?'

Yuuri groaned internally and glanced at the door to see Victor already looking at him, Phichit peered over at him and Victor waved happily at the two. Yuuri wanted to die at the adorable sight, he looked back at Phichit who held up a thumbs up.

"Be safe!"

The walk towards Victor couldn't of been any more embarrassing, the Russian held his grin and hand out for Yuuri. He gladly took it, staring in awe at the sight of the man he was definitely getting laid by. Someone pinch him, this had to be a dream. Trailing behind his new interest, they walked out into the cool air. 

"My hotel is down the block," Victor whispered in his ear, a tingling sensation went through his body at the low tone. "Think you can wait till we get there?"

"You might want to hurry, I do get impaitent."

Victor smirked playfully, snaking his hand around Yuuri's waist and they started to walk. It was busy out tonight, the campus was down the road and many college students loved to wander the night to find 24 hour restaurants and there was a couple popular clubs in the area. Yuuri never really came down here in all honesty, he was used to going on the other side of the campus where the rink was and away from the nonsense here. Yuuri was struggling to remember the area due to Victor's hand casually sliding up his shirt to cup his hip. Victor leaned in slightly towards Yuuri, his breath on his ear.

"Can't wait to ravish you and _this_ ass." 

The hand soon found it's way towards Yuuri's behind, groping it firmly and keeping it there for anyone that passed by them or walked behind them to see. Yuuri's face went hot, the cold air wasn't a match for Yuuri's blush in any way.

"We almost there?"

"Past this shop around the corner."

Victor was correct to Yuuri's relief, not knowing how much longer he could take with the hard on he wore heavy in his jeans. They were becoming too tight for Yuuri's liking and he was sure Victor was feeling the same way in his own. He held the door open for Yuuri, letting him in the large hotel first. This hotel screamed too much money in Yuuri's opinion, glancing over at Victor unsurely. Their hands met once again, he followed Victor through the intricately designed lobby. Lots of gold and modern work done, going down a hall to find the elevators. Victor pressed the up button to the elevator at the end of the hall, it opened automatically without a wait. Yuuri stepped in first, glancing at where the numbers should be to find a key card user.

The younger man watched Victor pull out his hotel key card and slip it in the lock, before taking it out and pressing the letter E. 

"Which elevator is this too?" Yuuri asked confused, finding only letters A-E on the spot with the key card lock.

"Penthouse suites."

"Penthouse?" 

The words came out more like a breath, how much money did this man actually have?

He stared at the screen that should have numbers but was stuck with L, the elevator not reaching the penthouse suites. Yuuri gazed over at Victor, he was tapping his fingers on his thigh impaitently. Without warning, Yuuri pushed himself into Victor and grasped his hair. Victor's eyes widen as the space between them was almost closed, Yuuri has been waiting for Victor to kiss him since he came over to talk to him. All he's gotten is a hard on and a hickey.

The pause was becoming unbearable, Victor soon snapped back into reality and grasped Yuuri to walk him against the wall. Yuuri's mouth gaped open, Victor's eyes were dialated to the point where the light blue color was replaced with a darker blue. His knees grew weak, the wait growing agonizingly slow.

"You want to ask me something?" Victor whispered, pushing his thigh inbetween Yuuri's legs.

Yuuri whimpered at the teasing feeling, "Ahh.. Victor."

"That's not a question, Yuuri." 

"Are you go-"

The ding of the elevator interrupted the conversation, Victor pulled back immediately once the doors open. Yuuri's heart was pounding harder than it has been all night, the tipsy feeling inside his body long gone and now full of Victor. The walk to the room felt longer than it should've, Victor soon reached a door that was at least seven doors away from the elevator. Yuuri came chest to back on Victor from behind, running his hands down Victor's chest while kissing the nape of his neck slowly.

The Russian groaned, struggling to put his key in the holder and it soon went green to indicate the access had been granted. Victor opened the door, pulling Yuuri in while Yuuri laughed. The door shut quickly behind them, Yuuri's back soon met the shut door as Victor grasped his wrists to both of his hands and held them up. The moment of truth finally arrived when Yuuri's body jolted with glee as Victor's lips met his own.

Victor's lips were soft on his, making the rough kiss a lot more sweeter than he expected. The way Victor's body grinding into his left Yuuri moaning into Victor's mouth, he took the chance to slip his tongue into the younger man's lips. It was hot, the entirety of just Victor's tongue sliding along with his own was becoming too much like he was a teenager again.

"I have been dying to do this to you," Victor whispered against his mouth, "I need you right now."

Yuuri groaned out as Victor attached his lips to Yuuri's exposed neck, his hands now loose off of Yuuri. The younger man wrapped his arms around Victor, feeling Victor's hands on his thighs. His feet off the floor with his legs around the Russian's waist. The strength of his arms added to all the qualities of Victor that Yuuri can't seem to stop thinking about.

"Fuck," he whispered accidentally, their lips continuing to move as Victor walked through the suite with familiarity. The light in the room changed from lit by the moon to pure darkness, Victor soon placed Yuuri on the softest comforter he has ever felt in his life.

"Wait, right here." 

The breathiness of Victor's voice made Yuuri's cock ache, watching the older man move to the window and opening up the curtains to let in the light of the moon like the main room and lights of buildings outside. They were up so high that Yuuri didn't notice until now, his mouth ajar at the view. Victor stood in front of it now, giving Yuuri a look of desire. Yuuri sat up with ease, putting his hand out for Victor.

He walked over to Yuuri, their hands meeting. Yuuri tugged Victor towards him, their lips finally colliding once Victor's body touched the bed. Yuuri climbed into Victor's lap immediately, unbuttoning his shirt as Victor unbuttoned his jeans.

The shirt was pushed off his shoulders and thrown onto the floor, the light letting Yuuri capture the absolutely blissful picture of Victor's toned chest. Yuuri couldn't help but run his hands down the hot skin, rolling his hips into Victor's lap.

"Fuck, Yuuri.." Victor grunted, tugging Yuuri's shirt off as well. 

It met Victor's own shirt on the floor, Victor took the chance to push Yuuri's back on the bed to dip down his body. Their lips brushed along each other as Victor teasingly trailed down, his lips brushing the other parts of his body that made Yuuri whine with impaitence.

He earned a chuckle from the older man, Victor held his spot just above the unbuttoned jeans and grasped the waistband of it to start pulling it off. The pair of black briefs Yuuri wore now showed his bulge he had been sporting since they started dancing at the club.

"Victor," Yuuri whimpered once Victor pushed his jeans to the floor and mouthed at the bulge. 

Victor hummed quietly, running his fingers down Yuuri's thigh to trigger goosebumps. 

"You look so damn gorgeous, Yuuri. I might not be able to hold back."

"Then don't." Yuuri choked back, shifting his hips up.

A smirk rose on the Russian's lips, removing himself from Yuuri. Yuuri stared at him, watching him slip out of his jeans and briefs. Victor's cock was more long in length than thick, his mouth watered at the thought of that being inside him. He let out a pant, reaching out for Victor. The older man tugged the waistband of Yuuri's briefs down, getting the unnecessary material out of the way. His body was now exposed the same way Victor's was. 

"Yuuri, turn around."

Complying immediately, Yuuri laid on his stomach with his ass raised so he was on his knees. Yuuri needed Victor to do something, specifically touching him. Which is not what Victor was doing at all and it was driving him mad. He peeked over his shoulder, finding Victor staring at Yuuri with pure awe. 

"I don't think I will be able to control myself," Victor murmured lowly, finally placing a hand on the small of Yuuri's back.

The way he overlooked Yuuri was too much, his body was toned and strong. Yuuri could see how hard Victor was, just as hard as Yuuri's own cock is. He licked his lips and let out a gasp as Victor's finger rubbed over his hole. The finger was soon replaces with a wet feeling, Victor's tongue pushed inside his tight hole and sucking on the outer rim of it. Yuuri cried out, gripping the white sheets tightly below him.

"V-Victor!"

A finger soon pressed inside him along side Victor's tongue, the working of Victor's slender fingers with his tongue made Yuuri groan loudly. Tears brimmed to his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure Victor was giving him.

Something he hasn't had in so long that is making him sensitive to the touch. Yuuri used some of the strength he had in him to push his ass back towards Victor, craving more of the feeling.

Victor's hand met Yuuri's right ass cheek with a slap, making Yuuri jolt forward in surprise. His cock twitching from the hit, Yuuri gasped loudly. Victor took the chance to slip in another finger, making a scissoring motion as he licked his walls with a hum. 

"Ahh!"

Another slap was earned on the same cheek, the sting on his skin making his entire body throb. He's never been spanked before and it was something he wanted more of too. Yuuri pushed his hips back, hoping to get another one but instead he felt Victor's fingers brush on the nerves inside him.

A loud moan echoed in the master bedroom, his body growing weaker.

"Mm," Victor hummed softly as he pulled off Yuuri's hole and worked his fingers more. "Did I find it already?"

Yuuri nodded quickly, aching for Victor's hand on his skin again.

"Tell me what you want, Yuuri." 

His voice was like velvet, making Yuuri whimper. He opened his mouth slowly, wanting to get the words out but the third finger Victor added distracted him. Yuuri panted heavily, his moans coming out of his mouth loudly.

"Yuuri, I asked you a question." Victor stated sternly, stopping his fingers movements then curling them inside his hole.

"Ahh- Victor I-I want you."

"Hm? What do you want?"

Yuuri groaned softly as he rocked against Victor's fingers, "I-I want you to spank me.. and to fuck me."

"Those are some interesting words coming out of your mouth," Victor teased as he slipped his hand out. Yuuri whimpered at the emptiness, turning his head to find Victor putting his hand up. He watched the motion of his hand hitting Yuuri's behind sharply.

"Fuck!"

His body moved forward but then came to a stop as Victor used his other hand to hold Yuuri's still, the Russian smirked at the teary eyed man below him. Victor watched Yuuri try to move his hips towards Victor again, asking for more.

"You want another, Yuuri?"

"P-Please," Yuuri mewled, "I like it."

Victor couldn't believe his eyes as he planted another smack on the Japanese man's behind. Yuuri was able to get a few more hits, his cock dripping at the spanks he received. He soon heard the tear of a condom behind him, Victor placed it on his cock skillfully and took the lube he had grabbed while letting Yuuri relax after the spanks.

Yuuri turned his body over, legs spread apart perfectly with ease. Victor rubbed lube on his hard cock, eyes widen in shock.

"You're flexible?"

"Maybe.." Yuuri replied with a hazy smile,  Victor bit his lip as he grasped one of Yuuri's legs to put over his shoulder. 

The pants between them slowly came to a stop, they caught their breaths as Victor held his cock right in front of Yuuri's hole. 

" _Fuck me, Victor._ "

The beg Yuuri whispered was just enough for Victor to start pushing in him, gripping his thigh with his other hand. Yuuri's body arched at the stretch, moaning out lowly.

Victor only went in half way, before pulling out to test the waters and thrust back in the same amount. He was long, long enough to where Yuuri felt he'd find his prostate in no time. 

"You're so fucking tight," Victor growled.

Yuuri reached up to pull Victor down by his shoulder, trying to get him to bottom out. Their lips collided messily, teeth clashing and tongues sliding along side each other. Victor finally pushed in more to be balls deep inside the younger man, Yuuri shouted at the stretch into Victor's mouth.

"Oh god," Victor groaned softly, "I'm going to move now."

The pace Victor made was enough for Yuuri to go berserk, they were rough and quick snaps. His hips hitting his ass so hard that the sound of skin slapping echoed in the room. Yuuri could see Victor's sweat on his forehead and chest from the moonlight glistening in the bedroom.

It was overwhelming, his cock thrusting into Yuuri like it was made too. Victor felt like he's done this to Yuuri so many times already, Yuuri wished he did just to feel this everyday. His cock slipped more pre cum out, moaning out after each harsh thrust Victor gave him.

Creaking sounds from the bed underneath them added to the music they were making in the hotel room. Victor was panting against Yuuri's mouth, their eyes pouring into one another.

Yuuri whimpered out Victor's name, each thrust getting harder to the point that his ass began to sting from each hit. The way Victor's mouth hung open to where Yuuri could hear each moan slipping from it was obscene.

So obscene that it made him tighten his walls around Victor ever so slightly, earning another growl from the Russian.

"Yuuri, don't tease me like that."

"Mm, Victor.." Yuuri moaned out, "I know you can go harder than that. Fuck me like you want me to feel it."

"Is that what you want, _moya luna_?" Victor chuckled darkly, stopping the pace and slowly pulling out before slamming back in.

Yuuri's body bounced after each thrust, his cock twitching at the stimulation of his hole being assulted. Victor groaned, his thrusts growing more erratic.

"Yuuri, you're so fucking tight that I don't think I will last long."

The words triggered Yuuri to tighten around Victor more, he was close too. He needed Victor a bit longer to get his climax as well. Victor grunted, trying to thrust harder into Yuuri.

Wanting to savor the feeling of being inside the younger man. It was so hot in the room now, Victor pushed Yuuri's legs to fold on his chest and kept pushing his cock in deeper till he hit the spot that he has been so desperate to find. Yuuri screamed out in pleasure, not caring who was listening now.

The absolute bliss he finally felt was enough to send him over the edge.

"V-Victor! I'm coming!"

"Yuuri- Me too.."

Victor's thrusts turned sloppy as he tugged at Yuuri's cock, sending him over the edge and spilling into Victor's hand. The Russian watched Yuuri's expression turn into pure ecstasy, thrusting a few more times before cumming into the condom. Yuuri's legs stretched out before Victor's body slumped down on him. 

Their chest both rising and falling quickly, Victor's head resting on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Well," Yuuri finally spoke hoarsely, "That was interesting."

"Interesting?" Victor repeated with a smile.

"I've never had sex like that."

"Never?"

Yuuri nodded in response, "People think I want it gentle so this is a first."

"Was it good?" Victor asked curiously, knowing the answer already.

"Mm, I might want to go another round if you're up for it."

Victor placed his hand on the side of Yuuri's head to push himself up and face him, "Another round?"

"What? Are you getting too old for sex?" Yuuri teased, running his fingers through Victor's messy sex hair.

The Russian groaned and laughed, "Mm, you think this old man is too old for sex?"

"He proved me wrong once. He can do it again."

The challengeing expression Yuuri wore was enough for Victor to return the look, his eyes deepening his playful glare at Yuuri.

"I do love a challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent from 9 PM to 12 AM writing this and it's not even that good lmao thx for reading it tho
> 
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it honestly a one night stand now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because you guys kept asking for a second part  
> here you go :)
> 
> also i saw little mix for the first time in concert on friday and died  
> they sang touch and i thought of my fic kms

_Everything about this was wrong_.

Though, that thought didn't stop him from coming three times already in the past whatever hours since Yuuri hasn't been able to check the time. It had to be morning time by now, his phone was on the floor along with their clothes and he hasn't heard it go off due to the moans that pour into his ears like velvet.

So not only was Yuuri not keeping track of time but he also wasn't minding it, Yuuri never expected to stay longer than he did but how could he not? Victor was possibly the definition of sex, from the way his eyes shut at the immense pleasure he receives to the grunts that sound like music to Yuuri's ears. He could definitely come from the sound of Victor's moans and grunts on repeat.

The stretch soon came back, his hole sensitive from Victor taking him from behind not too long ago, as Yuuri slowly pushed himself down on Victor's cock. The rubber from the third condom now was thin enough for Yuuri to feel the hardness of Victor. Victor held Yuuri's hips, supporting the younger man above him in the new position. Yuuri's mouth gaped open, the breath being knocked out of him once Victor's cock was easing it's way in him, a whimper released from him.

"You make the most errotic facial expressions I have ever seen," Victor commented, slightly out of breath.

Yuuri scrunched up his nose before laughing softly, seating down completely on the Russian's lap. The sting of sensitivity hit Yuuri instantly, his knees shaking a bit. He was craving more, never has he ever come this much in one night, he wanted this to last forever. The cock Yuuri has been taking has probably put 10 more years on his life and he's never been so crazy about sex before until now. He placed his hands directly on Victor's chest to keep himself up. Their eyes met to take in the sight, Victor ran one of his hands teasingly on Yuuri's thigh.

"Do I?"

Victor nodded, letting Yuuri adjust to the size again. "The little spark in your eyes can be seen to show much you want this. Your eyes tell me everything you're feeling."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The playful tone of his voice made Yuuri take his bottom lip inbetween his teeth. "What am I feeling now?"

He moved his hips in circles, rotating them carefully to come to a full comfortable moment with the cock in him. Yuuri raised his hips before dropping down with one swift movement, another moan splitting from his lips and he could see the moment Victor's expression went serious.

Focusing on the pleasure of being inside Yuuri and his expressions he was making for Victor's case. Yuuri started a slow pace, whimpering out each time he bottomed out.

Their hands joined intimately, Victor held Yuuri's hand on his chest while watching him move. Every hip movement Yuuri made was always too much, his ass that was pink from the previous spanks he got were hitting the hipbones of the Russian that was making him feel _this_ way. 

"Someone's thinking too hard," Victor grunted out as he squeezed Yuuri's hand, "You want more?"

The younger man's heart skipped a beat at the accurate analysis. Each drop was steady, wanting to go hard but also savor it. He didn't know the next time he'd get laid this good━Sex has never been this good before.

Yuuri has had his fair share of men in his life, even women, but none of them compare to Victor. This gorgeous man who talked him up in a club, out of all the people this man had to go too, he chose Yuuri.

The overworking, anti-social college student who skates and enjoys being spanked. Yuuri's body shook, needing Victor to take him the way he wants it.

"Make me come more, I want to be a wreck." Yuuri whispered with a smile. "Make sure no one compares to you."

"There you go, Yuuri." Victor said lowly, reaching inbetween them to grasp Yuuri's cock while bring his fingers up to Yuuri's lips. He gladly popped them in his mouth, sucking on the teasingly while letting his tongue run along the slender fingers. Yuuri picked up his pace, carefully moving his hips toward to fuck into Victor's hand too. 

The whole idea of what was happening was too insane for Yuuri to think about, especially when Victor stared at him like he was the sun while Yuuri rode him with everything in him. Victor licked his lips, slipping the fingers out of Yuuri's mouth and grasped Yuuri's hips to bring them to a stop. Yuuri sat still, confused as Victor sat up and put himself against the headboard. The slick fingers stroked where his cock was, against Yuuri's hole to tease.

Yuuri moaned, grasping Victor's wrist quickly to bring himself back in control. 

"Hm?" Victor asked about the sudden reaction, "Too much?"

"You think I can't handle it?"

"Oh, Yuuri, I know you can."

His breath hitched, Victor slowly slide his finger along side his cock to add more pressure to Yuuri's hole. The warmth of the Japanese man was felt on his fingertip, Yuuri whimpered, pushing himself and then going back down to bring Victor's cock and finger deeper inside him.

"Beautiful," Victor praised, bringing his attention back on Yuuri's cock.

Every grunt that Victor let out each time Yuuri took him balls deep was more beautiful than what Yuuri thought he looked like in Victor's eyes.

"So perfect for me, Yuuri."

Unexpected praise made his cock twitch, Victor was sure to have felt it but didn't say anything except moan with him. The added finger soon became two fingers together, the pressure now on Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri rocked his hips with care, watching Victor intently to see what he's feeling too. Yuuri was already trying to find his own prostate, but Victor was one step ahead of him. 

Yuuri threw his head back with a shout once Victor's cock and fingers grazed his prostate, his hips started to move feverishly. Victor stroked him quickly, needing Yuuri to come again in his care. 

"Come on, baby. I know you're close."

_Baby._

The younger man groaned out from the sudden nickname, Victor adjusted his legs to bring the control back to him. His knees slightly up, starting to push his hips up to fuck into Yuuri like he was desprate. The drag of Victor's cock against his walls, his tip hitting his prostate like it was nothing. Yuuri couldn't hold out any more than he has these past hours.

"V-Victor!"

"Louder, Yuuri. Why don't you let everyone know who's doing this to you?"

His growl sent Yuuri closer, yelling out Victor's name after each thrust. Yuuri met Victor's thrusts as much as his body would let him, their moans filling the room along with the skin smacking sound that still hasn't been overplayed for Yuuri.

The Russian groaned Yuuri's name, removing his fingers to pushed Yuuri down with his body hovering over him. Yuuri's legs wrapped around Victor's waist, pulling him closer.

Their lips met quickly, their tongues tangling with each other while moaning into their mouths. Victor thrusted roughly into Yuuri, the younger man's hands pulling at his own cock to get the release he needed.

"Victor, I'm- I'm gonna come." Yuuri whimpered into his mouth, Victor nodded instantly.

If Victor was holding back before, then he was surely not holding back now. The thrusts he sent into Yuuri had him screaming, putting pressure on Yuuri's prostate to ease him closer to the edge. Yuuri's nails dug into Victor's shoulders, letting out another moan before coming on his stomach and a bit on Victor.

He tightened his walls, trying to push Victor closer. The squeeze was enough for Victor to thrust in a couple more times then releasing into the condom. Victor steadied himself, his hands on either side of Yuuri's head as they panted.

Yuuri covered his eyes with his arm, he was trying to catch his breath as Victor leaned down to press a few kisses on his neck.

Putting a bit more emphasis on the bruise he left on Yuuri's neck earlier. Victor pulled out slowly, glancing down at Yuuri's puckering hole that has already had Victor's cock in him enough times tonight.

Pausing, Victor came face to face with Yuuri. His hand running through Yuuri's hair soothingly, making him hum at the intimate touch as he caught his breath. 

"I'm Victor Nikiforov, by the way." 

The younger man peeked from his arm to see Victor bringing his head up from Yuuri's neck with a shy smile.

"I forgot to formally introduce myself," Victor stated genuinely, "I'm a competitive figure skater from Russia, it's really nice to meet you."

Yuuri blinked before speaking up, "I-I'm Yuuri Katsuki."

This smile Victor was giving him shouldn't be this adorable after he just spent hours fucking Yuuri like a rabbit. He returned the smile, the flush in his cheeks growing deeper. Victor took off the condom carefully, tossing it in the same trash can as before with the others.

"Wait," Yuuri whispered as he sat up, "You're a figure skater?"

"Yeah! I've won medals and those sorts of things. I do a lot of competitions, I'm on a two week break so a couple of my friends decided to go to America for the hell of it." Victor continued as he reached up to stroke Yuuri's cheek, "And man has it been worth it so far."

Yuuri huffed and playfully rolled his eyes, glancing around him to find his clothes.

"So you must be very popular?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Biting his lip shyly, Yuuri pulled a thoughtful look on his face. Though he ice skates, he never really looks into professional work.

"Possibly."

His phone was peeking from under his shirt, Victor stood up from the bed and grasped the blue cased phone to hand it to Yuuri.

"I think you're looking for this."

The younger man looked up at Victor, his body was slightly sweaty and the pink tint of his cheeks was visible from the light outside. He pressed the home button on his phone, finding the time and gasping as Victor walked into the bathroom. 

"It's three in the morning?"

Victor tilted his head to see Yuuri laying on the bed with his phone, "Is it?"

"Have we lost track of time that much?"

"We were pretty _busy_."

Yuuri wanted to hide his face into a pillow but all he had was the comforter and his phone, there wasn't any messages from Phichit-kun either. He felt the aching feeling in his behind, taking a cock like that is a price to pay but it was completely worth it. The Russian had the shower turned on, Yuuri glanced at the light in the bathroom before googling Victor's name.

Victor Nikiforov.

_A 2 time gold medalist for the Worlds.._

_4 timed Gold medalist for the Russian Nations.._

_2 timed Gold medalist for the European Championships.._

_3 timed Gold medalist for Grand Prix.._

_4 timed Gold medalist for Junior Worlds.._

Holy shit.

The list was endless on the amount of medals and places he won, he must be that one guys Phichit had talked about a few times but not as much as he talked about Otabek Altin or another skater with Yuuri's name. Yuuri was sleeping with a competitive figure skater, did Phichit notice him when he pointed him out or did Phichit think it was someone else. The lighting was pretty low in the club but still, he just had amazing sex with an Olympian. 

Yuuri could die happy right here.

"Yuuri!" Victor called out with a drag in his name, "Did you want to join me in the shower?"

"Did you want me too?"

Victor poked his head out from behind the door with a heart-shaped smile, "No promises on keeping my hands off you."

The words were enough to make Yuuri laugh, slowly getting up to walk to the bathroom. The tingly feeling between his legs confused him at the thought that this dorky, sex god, gold medalist was the one that caused it.

If he told Phichit about this, he was positive that his best friend wouldn't believe him. He walked into the large bathroom, looked like the size of the dorm Phichit and him shared.

A two sink, marble counter with a large mirror with gold detailing. On the left was the jacuzzi tub and by the door on the side of the tub was a large, walk in shower. The other part of the bathroom was still to be discovered but Yuuri was distracted by Victor already in the shower. 

Victor opened the shower door once he noticed Yuuri walk in, the younger man stepped in carefully with the help of Victor holding his hand to support him and shutting the door behind him. The Russian moved out of the soft water to let Yuuri in, he felt the shower hitting his scalp at a perfect temperature. Shutting his eyes, he let Victor's hands roam his hair.

"I apologize in advance, I don't particularly believe in sex in a shower. But.."

He listened for the next part of Victor's words, the Russian's breath was by his ear now.

"I'm sure you'd like it if I got my mouth on you, hm?"

Yuuri's body shivered at the question, "You're too much."

"I should be saying the same thing to you," Victor replied soothingly, Yuuri peeked his eyes open at the Russian.

Their faces were inches apart, lips ever so softly brushing together. Yuuri moved his hand up Victor's arm, bringing it around the back of his neck to pull him in to kiss. Victor's mouth attached to Yuuri's quickly, molding together with ease. They'd only met hours ago and it's like they knew each other from before, each bite and nip on the lip bringing their bodies closer to one another.

A hand was placed to cup Yuuri's cheek, his other hand trailing behind Yuuri's back towards his ass.

The Japanese man felt Victor's finger rub against the sensitive hole, turning their bodies around so Yuuri's chest was against the shower wall. Victor got down on his knees, grasping the thick cheeks of Yuuri's ass. He kisses along the stretch marks below the flesh, humming in approval at the sight.

Yuuri pressed his forehead on the wall, knowing it would be a mistake to look back at the obscene view.

His cock twitched the moment Victor's mouth was on his hole, the sensitive hole taking the kitten licks Victor was giving him. Lapping teasingly on the puckering part of Yuuri's body, the one that he's been inside and making Yuuri come every single time he was there. Not including the time he had his cock in Victor's mouth.

The taste of Yuuri was more overwhelming than Victor expected it to be, he had an intense taste that only drove him to slide his tongue into the hole.

"Victor ah- Fuck, I-"

Yuuri's hand fisted into a ball, trying to keep himself up as Victor fucked his tongue into Yuuri. The whimpers and moans slipping from his mouth bounced off the walls, the water hitting Victor's back wasn't enought to drown the sound out. Victor sucked on his hole, taking the taste of Yuuri into his mouth.

Eating him out like he was the last meal he was ever going to have, Yuuri's knees weakened. The hands of the Russian held onto the spot where his stretch marks were most noticable while the other hand was on his hip.

"I think I could do this forever," Victor breathed, glancing up at the wrecked sight of Yuuri.

He finally turned around to see Victor down on his knees, for him. The cock in between his legs was already getting hard again, Yuuri didn't know if he would be able to come again after the last one. Victor licked his lips, shifting his hands to turn Yuuri around again. Grasping Yuuri's cock once it was close to his face, pumping it slowly.

Yuuri gripped Victor's wet hair in his hands, staring down at the older man bringing his lips closer to Yuuri's tip. The red lips that Yuuri still wanted to kiss no matter how many times he has done it wrapped around the tip to begin licking around the skin. He leaned his head back, groaning as Victor pushed Yuuri more into his mouth until he was half way.

Stroking the other half that he didn't have his mouth on with an open hand. Victor sucked on his cock, licking the hard on and moaning against him.

"God," Yuuri grunted, slightly moving his hips to ease more of himself in Victor's warm mouth. "You're so fucking good at this."

Victor hummed at the praise, hallowing his cheeks to take more of Yuuri in until he was close to the pubic hair. His throat relaxed, slowly teasing Yuuri with his tongue while peering up at him. Yuuri made sudden eye contact, Victor focused on his eyes as he began to bob his head slowly.

Letting Yuuri thrust cautiously into his mouth, groans slipped from the younger man's mouth. He was letting Yuuri fuck his mouth and everything that's been happening since he got here has been like a dream.

"This might be the last time I can come-" Yuuri whimpered, "I don't think I'll be able to go again."

Victor listened to Yuuri's words, sucking on his cock harshly and grazing his teeth gently on his skin. Yuuri yelled out, knowing the pit his stomach returning was going to hit him hard. But the touch was gone, he looked down to find Victor standing up with his hands on Yuuri's waist.

"I don't think I want that to be the last time," Victor whispered, licking his lips.

Yuuri's front soon came i back into contact with the shower wall, Victor gripped his hip while handling his hard cock in hand. The touch of Victor's cock rubbing against his hole made his body shiver, knowing that Victor was going to make him come with just his cock.

"How about we make the last one of the night the best one?"

"I thought you said you didn't believe in sex in showers?"

A small chuckle released from Victor as he slowly pressed his tip against his hole, "Think you want to make the best one without a condom?"

"Is that even a question?" Yuuri panted back, as long as Victor didn't come in him, Yuuri was more than fine with it.

"Alright, your majesty."

Victor started to slowly push in, he was now feeling everything in Yuuri. The warmth and tightness of his walls putting the pressure he's been feeling all night with the rubber. The man below him's mouth parted, trying to keep himself steady with his hands on the wall and his ass out for Victor.

"There we go, baby. Take me all in," Victor whispered lowly, examining Yuuri's back intenty as he went from tense to relaxed. 

Breathing heavily, Victor slowly began to thrust into Yuuri. It was slow at first but soon picked up, Yuuri's body turning into puddy with each hit inside him. The amount of sex he has had all night will complete his entire life, if only it was forever.

Yuuri groaned out once Victor started to hit the prostate he's been able to navigate with ease. His hips hitting his skin, leaving bruises now for Yuuri to now have and see. The younger man held his ground, listening to Victor's moans and the water hitting the man's back. Scent of sex and shampoo was filling Yuuri's nose, it was enticing. It was still hard to believe that Victor and him only met tonight. 

" _Ahh_ , Victor.."

"How does it feel?" Victor asked attentively, his hand trailing up and down Yuuri's back.

He shut his eyes tightly as he moaned out, "S-So good. I don't think I can last any longer."

"Why don't you fuck yourself on my cock again? Push yourself to the edge without touching."

The request was enough for Yuuri to take, pushing himself back onto Victor's cock. Letting his body enjoy the savoring feeling of his long, dick inside. He could hear Victor's moans that had slips of his name and Russian words, the Russian's hand grasping Yuuri's hair without warning. His fingers gently tugging at it, making Yuuri's back arch.

"Yuuri, you're going to be the death of me." Victor growled, Yuuri began to move his hips quicker since the pit in his stomach made it's final return.

"Victor!"

Yuuri came with a shout, spilling all over the shower all. Victor soon pulled out, tugging on himself before his come displayed perfectly on Yuuri's ass and back side. The two regained themselves, Yuuri standing up slowly as Victor ran his hands down his chest while standing against him from behind.

"Will you stay the night?"

The words flew freely from Victor to Yuuri's ear, he smiled lazily and nodded.

"Do you want me too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, of course i made this one late as hell too. college has got me stressing the fuck out so here's some shitty smut pr2
> 
> thanks for the comments on the last one i honesty thought it was terrible and repetitive  
> this one is probs the same except more sex lol
> 
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


End file.
